


Pen Pals

by SharkGirl



Series: Roommates [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Coming Untouched, Jealousy, M/M, Sexual Content, Vampire!Murasakibara, roommates au, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “Wakey, wakey, Atsushi,” Himuro purred, poking him through the blankets.“Dnnwnnnna,” came his muffled reply.Written for indevan's birthday 2016!Takes place directly after Roommates IV





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indevan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indevan/gifts).



> Okay, so, save for prequels, the stories in this series are titled Roommates (followed by a roman numeral) UNLESS they're about MuraHimu. All MuraHimu fics will be Pen Pals (followed by a roman numeral - except for this first one, of course) Hopefully, this will make it easier to tell which comes next ^^;
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, INDEVAN!!! ♥♥♥  
> For my ~~only~~ favorite sibling!! I hope you enjoy your present~ ^^
> 
> Un-beta'd~ Please enjoy!!

Himuro hummed happily to himself as the elevator doors opened.  He stepped out and turned right, making his way down a long hallway.  He stopped at the sixth door on the left, taking out his room key and sliding it through the card reader.  A small light flashed green twice and he heard the click of the electronic lock releasing.  Pocketing the card, he opened the door and stepped inside.

It was dark, the heavy curtains drawn shut, blocking out the bright light of the midday sun.  In the middle of the room was a large, king-sized bed.  And beneath a pile of blankets – Himuro had asked room service for extra – was a sizable lump.

He smiled to himself as he approached.  Although Murasakibara didn’t require sleep every day like younger vampires, he certainly got cranky if he didn’t get his nap – extra hungry, too.  Himuro had found that out the hard way.

The lump moved, the sheets rustling and the man beneath them letting out a long, low groan.

“Wakey, wakey, Atsushi,” Himuro purred, turning on the bedside lamp and poking him through the blankets.

“Dnnwnnnna,” came his muffled reply.

“If you don’t eat now, you’ll be ravenous later and I don’t think I’ll survive this time.”

There was a long pause and then, finally, the other man threw back the blankets, revealing tired violet eyes and a rat’s nest of matching hair.

“Muro-chin,” he greeted.

“Did you sleep well, Atsushi?”

“Mmn,” the other replied, sitting up and rubbing one of his eyes.  Then he held his long arms open wide, waiting for Himuro to take his place between them.

“Oh no.” Himuro tutted. “Last time I gave you breakfast in bed, you fell back asleep and took me with you.” He fought the urge to smile. “And, as much as I love being your personal teddy bear…”

The vampire let his arms drop, a frown on his face, but he listened, swinging long legs over the edge of the bed and standing up to his full height.  He towered over Himuro, making him feel small beneath him.  It was a rare feeling that the six-foot man rather enjoyed.

“Why the long face?” Himuro cocked his head to the side.

Murasakibara didn’t answer.  Instead, he wrapped his arms around him, bending down to nuzzle his neck.

“Hungry,” he mumbled against his skin.

“Go on,” Himuro urged, excitement bubbling up in his chest as his skin began to tingle. “I just ate, so-”

“I know.” Murasakibara pulled back, long fingers trailing down Himuro’s arm until  he reached his hand, gripping it tightly in his and bringing it up to his lips.  “You smell like pickles.”

“Sorry,” Himuro apologized, pupils dilating as the other mouthed his sensitive flesh.

“Smells good,” Murasakibara drawled, turning his hand over and kissing his palm.  He stuck out his tongue, tracing the creases and running it up one of his fingers before wrapping his lips around it and giving a gentle suck.

“A-Atsushi…” Himuro moaned, biting his lower lip.  The vampire kissed his way back up his arm toward his neck but paused at his shoulder, moving away and pulling a face.  “Atsushi…what?” Himuro asked, dazed.

“You smell like _him_ ,” he growled, his pupils contracting into slits as his upper lip curled back to reveal sharp fangs. “You went to Mine-chin’s and Kuro-chin’s to see _him_ again.”

Himuro would have rolled his eyes if Murasakibara’s jealousy wasn’t so damn arousing.  He bit back a moan and nodded.

“Yes, I went to visit my little brother-”

“He’s not your brother,” the vampire snarled. “You don’t smell the same. His blood is different.”

“Family isn’t always related by blood.” Himuro lifted a hand and cupped the other’s cheek, offering a soft smile. “No need to be jealous,” he assured him. “You’re the only one.”

“You’ve been with others.”

“Yes.” He trailed his fingers down Murasakibara’s neck to his chest, gripping the front of his shirt as he pressed himself closer. “But I’m yours right now, aren’t I?”

“All mine?”

“All yours.”

Murasakibara’s violet eyes darkened and he wrapped his arms around him, squeezing him tight.  Hot breath wafted over Himuro’s neck, sending a delicious shiver up his spine.

“Muro-chin,” he breathed. “I want you.”

“Then have me.” Himuro reached up and tangled his fingers in the other’s unruly violet locks. “Take what you need,” he said and then his breath hitched, a mewl rising in his throat as the other sunk his fangs into his neck.

It always felt good, the pain of the initial bite fading away, changing into heat that spread all through Himuro’s body before pooling between his legs and making his toes curl.  But with Murasakibara, it was even more pleasurable.  Pure ecstasy.

“Ah…a-ah…!” Himuro lost his footing as the vampire nearly bent him in half.  “Atsushi,” he gasped and then he was in the other man’s arms.  He absently noticed being deposited on something soft, the bed springs whining beneath their combined weight.

Murasakibara moaned into the bite, the deep sound vibrating against Himuro’s skin.  He arched his back, mouth open in a silent scream as pleasure tore through his body.  They’d only just started and he was already close.

“Atsushi…Atsushi…” he panted, repeating his name like a mantra.

No one had ever made him feel this way.  That’s why he was still in Japan.  That’s why he’d canceled his return flight, using the refund to pay for a few more nights at the hotel.  He didn’t know what he’d do when the money ran out, but he didn’t care.  He was enjoying himself.

“Atsu…shi…” He was gripping the other’s hair so tightly, his other hand clawing at his shoulder, pulling him closer. “Atsushi…Atsu…” He let out the most embarrassing and sinful of noises, his legs wrapping around Murasakibara’s waist as he tipped over the edge, his entire body on fire.

The vampire pulled his mouth away, his tongue darting out to lick his lips before he leaned back down and lathed it over Himuro’s wound, healing it.  It would be a few hours before the marks completely faded, but he was no longer bleeding.

“Muro-chin,” Murasakibara said, voice deep with arousal. “From just my bite…again?” His eyes were dark, almost dangerous when Himuro met his gaze.

“You make me feel good, Atsushi.”

“Just me?” he asked, jealousy and the slightest hint of anxiety in his tone as he pressed his hips down onto Himuro’s, trapping him beneath his larger body.

Himuro chuckled, placing his hands on Murasakibara’s cheeks and squishing them together, trying not to laugh as the other drew his brows down and gave a chubby-faced pout.

“Only you, Atsushi.”

**Author's Note:**

> This got a little naughty, huh? Still don't think it's Explicit, but let me know if you guys believe it should be rated higher (cuz I would have added a LOT more if I upped the rating, teehee) ^///^
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!  
> And wish [indevan](http://vertigoats.tumblr.com) a Happy Birthday!!


End file.
